loveintheafternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
February 2006
Sam hears about the shooting outside the hospital with Jason and gets out of bed to try to find him. She gets to the exit of the hospital before she is stopped and collapses. Patrick takes her back to her room where she discovers her new roommate is Alexis. She tells him she won't room with Alexis. Robert, Robin, and Patrick determine that Luke is the carrier for the deadly virus. Since he's also the only one fighting it off, they decide to try to develop a serum using Luke's blood plasma. The hard decision is going to be who will receive and who won't receive the potentially life saving medicine. When Robin and Patrick come in, they realize that Skye is going downhill fast. They take the reports back to the council, where they decide that Skye should get the antidote first. Alcazar starts to have second thoughts and demands that Robin also give Lulu the antidote. It's what Skye would want, and besides he is a big time contributor to the hospital. Robin tells him that right now, money means nothing. Alcazar says nothing about switching Lulu and Skye's results, so Skye gets the antidote. The outbreak continued at General Hospital... Soon after, Robin blasts Robert's judgment of Sonny and lets him know Sonny will mean more to her than he ever will. Ric overhears the discussion and is wheeled by Emily in to plead Sonny's case to the council himself. Once Ric goes, the council unanimously nominates Patrick to decide who gets doses when, as he's considered the most impartial doctor. QUOTE OF THE DAY: "Congratulations, Junior Drake, you've been elected God. Here's your first commandment: My daughter gets the serum or somebody in this room DIES." - the episode's final quote courtesy of an armed Luke, to Patrick and the rest of the doctor's council. The committee of doctors and Robert agree with Robin that Patrick should head the committee since he seems the most objective of the doctors in deciding what patients get the rest of the serum. Patrick and Robin discuss the list of patients that will get the serum and Lulu isn't on it. Patrick and Robin are alone in the conference room. Patrick tells her that they now have something in common; they feel bitterness toward their fathers. Robin tells him that her father pretended to be dead the last 14 years and that is not the same situation he is in with his own father. Robin looks at the dosages of the serum and tells Patrick that they could give everyone the same dosage they gave Skye originally and there would be enough for a fifth person to get the serum. They decide to give the serum to Lulu. Robin goes to Lulu's room and tells everyone the good news about the serum. Robert comes back to the conference room and runs into Patrick. Patrick informs him that they have enough of the serum to give it to a fifth person and they decided to give it to Lulu. Robert is happy to hear that and thinks Patrick came up with that brilliant plan. Patrick tells him that Robin is the genius behind the idea. Robert finds Robin pouring over patient files at the nurses' station. He brings her some more files and apologizes for making her wait. Robin turns to him and laughs a little and asks him if he is joking. He smiles at her and tells her that he never expected their reunion to be easy and compliments her on coming up with the idea to give Lulu the serum. Robin downplays it and Robert comments that she was never one to accept a compliment even when she was younger. Robin tells him that she learned from him how to think about things differently. Noah and Robin pumped Luke for more magic serum and Elizabeth checked up on her father-in-law. A worried Patrick urged at-risk Robin once again to bail. "I'm in for the duration," she told him, stubbornly. Patrick arrived too late with serum for Tony and called Time of Death: 3:52. Armed with extra serum, a grim Patrick found Emily and asked for her help: The next candidates on the list were Sonny and Nikolas. Patrick makes the decision for Emily and decides to give the antidote to Sonny. He goes in and tells Sonny that he is worse off then Nikolas. After he injects him, Emily pulls him aside and asks if Sonny really is worse off then Nikolas. Patrick confesses that they are both in the same position, but Sonny had more to lose than Nikolas. Sonny's condition improves after being given the antidote and Patrick tells him he will be able to go home soon. Patrick and Liz talk about how quickly the virus is spreading. Patrick finds it hard to believe that the virus could be man made. Just then, a nurse tells Liz she has a phone call, but it's a bad connection. Liz answers the phone and is relieved to hear Lucky's voice on the other end. Unfortunately, Lucky appears to be saying goodbye before the phone goes dead. Liz collapses and Patrick leads her over to a couch. He tells her she needs to go find an empty room and get some rest. She says she is going to continue to help the people that she can, though, and grabs a chart and gets back to work. Meanwhile, Patrick has Sonny released from the hospital. Robert tells Sonny that he is the one who is in charge around here and he will have to arrest him if he tries to leave the hospital. Emily overhears their conversation and gets Robin. Sonny tells Robert that no one tells him what to do concerning his son. Emily and Robin interrupt their conversation. Robin tells Robert that Sonny and Michael have been tested and don't show any signs of the virus in their systems and can go home. Robert concedes to Robin and lets Sonny go. Emily follows Sonny and Michael out. Robert comments about how Robin seemed to become friendly with the criminal element in Port Charles and accuses Sonny of using her to make himself look like a boy scout by claiming to be friends with the police commissioner's niece. Robin tells him that she doesn't believe Sonny ever used her and that he was there for her when she needed someone unlike himself. Robin and Patrick go to the nurse's lounge to try to rest a little in between shifts. He tells her that they should be off on an island somewhere, and she makes a joke about him always hitting on her. Elizabeth comes in to give them updates, and they notice that Robin is hunched over on the bench. Patrick goes to check on her and realizes she has a fever. He carries her out of the room and insists that she get her own room. When Robert realizes that his little girl is sick, he is furious. He comes in and tells her that she should have gone home when he told her to, but Patrick tells him to back off and let her rest. Robert leaves, and Patrick and Robin both relate to how their father's have abandoned them. When Patrick leaves the room, he finds a package with a note in it. He takes it to Robert, who reads the note while Patrick finds the vile with the antidote in it. When Robin finds out the antidote Patrick is about to give her is the only one they have, she refuses it. Robert is upset, but he can't convince her to take it. While working at the hospital, Elizabeth continues to get phone calls from Lucky's phone but there is no one there on the other end. She tries to get any information she can from Carly, while Patrick takes her blood in an attempt to develop a cure. Carly tells her that she is sure Lucky is fine. The labs did everything they wanted to with Lucky, so they would have no reason to kidnap him again. Patrick is worried about Elizabeth, but she brushes him off. Sam gets weaker by the minute. Patrick warns Jason that she is showing the same symptoms that Danny did before he died. Jason lashes out at Patrick for not being able to help her. Patrick cautions Mac that the virus has weakened Maxie's heart. Patrick commiserates with Lainey after finding her crying in the doctors' locker room. A grieving Mike confides to Patrick how much he regrets the mistakes he made with both of his children. Jason and Carly confront two armed men at the airport, who are loading the antidote onto a plane. Carly tells them she has the virus and pretends to faint. When she gets down on the ground, she knocks out one of the men and Jason takes care of the other man. They take the virus back to the hospital but are stopped at the door. The police guarding the hospital won't let them in. Thankfully, they called ahead and Patrick comes out and lets them in. Alan tells Patrick that they don't have time to test all the drugs, but Patrick goes ahead and starts administering it anyway. He's happy to be able to give Robin the medicine and continues to check on her progress. Besides Robin and Sam, Ric, Mike, and baby John all receive the antidote and therefore survive. Patrick comes in to Sam's room and tells her that she can get up and walk as long as Jason is there with her. Jason tells him that he won't leave her side. Patrick also takes the time to thank Jason for the work he did to get the antidote and save all the patients. Category:2006 Summary